In Your Dreams!
by Leyona Lovecraft
Summary: Deidara was forced to fight Sasori coming home from a mission. It leaves them mentally exhausted, and their subconscious easily manipulated. The two have had their minds messed with in their sleep and is causing their feelings to come out in their dreams! Can they conquer their feelings and tell each other how they truly feel? (Ch 3 POSTED! Final in prog) Lemon Yaoi SasoDei :D R
1. Chapter 1

_Your subconscious mind can be your own enemy. It can't be controlled easily and therefor is a mysterious place and holds many secrets and things you don't understand or feel for yourself yet._

Cottony clouds littered the endless sky, and the sun was half raised. The morning was beautiful. Deidara rode atop his clay bird, following Sasori's shadow in the verdant forest below. He watched his beloved teammate closely, zooming in on him with his eye scope to completely see Hiruko.

"I wish he wasnt in that damn thing all the time. Un." the blonde said flatly to himself.

He sat down on the back of the bird, bored, and trying to relax for the short period back to the Akatsuki base.

Suddenly Hiruko stopped in his tracks below and looked up. It was too late.

Deidara suddenly shifted to his right, barely dodging an oncoming kunai to the back of his neck. A girl with red hair, clad in Hidden Mist attire grabbed Dei by the shoulders before he could react. She stared deep into his ice blue eyes, and whispered, "Kill him."

Pain shot through Deidara's head like a sudden headache. He couldn't feel himself in control of his own body anymore. He started to panic. The mist ninja had disappeared as quickly as she had come in those few moments.

Sasori, still looking up from inside his puppet, sighed to himself, "That brat..."

Deidara's mind was racing, not understanding what was going on, he felt like he could just cry. The bird beneath him did a nose dive at Sasori under the thick canopy hundreds of feet below.

"Move! Un! " Deidara yelled as the bird soared closer and closer to his teammate.

The blonde jumped off the bird into the trees before impact, Hiruko was smashed into a billion pieces. "Danna!" he screamed, tears near the edge of his eyes.

"I'm right here." a voice came from behind on another tree branch.

Once again a pain shot through Deidara's skull, forcing him to throw miniature bombs at the redhead shaped as spiders.

_The last thing I wanna do is fight you Danna... _

Sasori ripped off his cloak and caught the explosion in it. "Whats going on?"

Deidara began fighting his teammate in close quarters, not especially good in taijustsu but was being forced to do_ something_.

"That girl did something to me. Un! She's a mist ninja." he said between breaths as Sasori blocked all of his attacks.

Sasori's eyes narrowed, and focused on the sound of the extra pair of footsteps running away.

"Try not to kill me." _I don't want to have to kill you... _Sasori jumped from tree branch to tree branch through the thick forest, away from Deidara, who was throwing bombs in all directions, and towards the footsteps of this...manipulator.

The puppet master was experienced and significantly older than most of the Akatsuki. He'd seen all kinds of justsu...but this... Usually those types you had to kill the caster to break the jutsu, and that's what he was going to do.

It seemed like hours, but only minutes had passed until Sasori caught up to his prey. He grabbed her around the waist with his abdomen's cord and pulled her back into him. There was a screech, a terrible loud shrill of the enemy's voice box before her body fell limp in the puppet master's grasp. Deidara was close behind, kneeling on the forest floor, coughing, out of breath and near out of chakra. At the moment of the ninja's death, another wave of pain overtook the blonde, he cringed and felt like his spinal cord was on fire. "Gahh!...Un." he belted out, clutching the back of his neck. After a few seconds the fire cooled and only left a slight tinge. He didn't feel the urge to kill Sasori anymore...the justsu...whatever it was, was gone.

_Thank you Danna. Un. _Everything started to become fuzzy, and Deidara wobbled to his feet. Sasori walked over to him and offered an arm to help him stand.

"There's a village not far from here. Lets stay the night there." he proposed at his partner.

"Yeah. Un." Deidara took his arm and leaned on it as they walked on a few miles. Maybe a little more than he needed but he enjoyed the redhead's momentary affection.

Sasori looked over at his teammate, "I thought I would have had to kill you..." _I'm relieved I didn't._

The bomber nodded his head.

Sasori and with the little chakra Deidara had left, used a transformation jutsu to check into the small inn for the night. They spent the night and morning there to make sure Deidara recovered enough to make it the rest of the way to the Akatsuki base that day.

The base bordered of the Hidden Rain Village and the land of fire, that took the rest of the day to get to, leaving them to return late evening. They had an apartment style house, where all the Akatsuki members returned to when not on missions, on the outskirts of a small town. The towns people were kept under a constant genjutsu to ensure the Akatsuki could pass through without question.

They were greeted by an overly affectionate white Zetsu, "Helloooo! Pein is waiting for youuuu!" The partners entered Pein's 'office' in the base, which was merely another room converted into a makeshift workplace. The six paths stood at the back of the room, silent, as Tendo stepped forward to address the two. Sasori explained what had happened and why they were late, but they had completed their mission in the land of fire. Deidara handed over his scroll from his clay bag to Tendo Pain which contained the information he needed.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Deidara sighed as he and Sasori finally returned to their own room for the first time in a week. Either side of the room was littered with either clay or puppet parts on their owners work stations. Deidara pulled off his black Akatsuki cloak and shirt, and layed on his back on the bed, quickly falling asleep. Sasori on the other hand sat on his bed, shirtless as well, and stared at his hands.

_What if I would have had to kill him...I would feel it...I would feel losing him._ The redhead gripped his fists tight still staring at them._ I kill everyday_..._Why do I feel like he would be different?_ Frustrated, he lied back on his bed and glared at the ceiling. There was a burn mark above his bed where Deidara had a faulty explosion. His eyes got tired of staring into the black room and let himself fall asleep for once.

A shadowy figure peered out from the darkness in the two artists' room. _**Interrogation time.**_ The figure flashed to Deidara's sleeping side. They put a hand on his head, emitting a blue glow. With a gasp and huff the shadow retracted its hand quickly from the blonde Akatsuki's forehead. Again, it flashed over to Sasori, doing the same. The figure smiled. _**This one is weak.**_

An Akatsuki's mind is protected by all kinds of justsu to deflect interrogators but when they're stressed or weak... You can break them down a little easier.

Sasori's subconscious itself was a trap normally, but now... Frustrated and confused it was an easy slip for a dream walker. The figure closed their eyes and began reading into the puppet. _**Still nothing...Hope their dreams aren't too bad now that they've been tampered with.**_ The manipulator stepped back into the shadows and into the night, unseen.

_Sasori ripped off his cloak and caught the explosion in it. "Whats going on?"_

_Deidara began fighting his teammate in close quarters, not especially good in taijustsu but was being forced to do something._

"_That girl did something to me. Un! She's a mist ninja." he said between breaths as Sasori blocked all of his attacks._

_Sasori's eyes narrowed, and focused on the sound of the extra pair of footsteps running away._

"_Try not to kill me."__** I don't want to have to kill you...**__ Sasori jumped from tree branch to tree branch through the thick forest, away from Deidara, who was throwing bombs in all directions, and towards the footsteps of this...manipulator. Soon after the chase begun, it ended. The mysterious nin's footsteps disappeared. Sasori searched frantically for them, for a scent...for something that meant he wouldn't have to kill Deidara._

_Another bomb climbed up the tree towards Sasori's leg. He jumped again, "Deidara fight it!"_

"_I can't! Un!" the blonde yelled. "I'm trying Danna...un..." __**No...**_

"_NO!" Sasori screamed, as he wrapped his abdomen's cord around Deidara, drawing him near. _

"_I'm so sorry...Dei-"_

"_It's okay Danna, un...you did what you needed to...I lov-"_

_He drew his sword and pulled his partner towards him until it pierced him through the heart._

Sasori shot up in bed, breathing heavily, with tears tinging at his inhuman eyes. _What the hell...was that? _He looked around the room for his teammate frantically. Deidara laid asleep in his bed, curled up in his blanket like always. He sighed, _never again_. (1)

_Another bomb climbed up the tree towards Sasori's leg. He jumped again, "Deidara fight it!"_

"_I can't!" the blonde yelled. "I'm trying Danna. Un." __**I'm sorry Danna...I've tried...**_

"_NO!" Sasori screamed, as he wrapped his abdomen's cord around Deidara, drawing him near. _

"_I'm so sorry...Dei-"_

"_It's okay Danna, un...you did what you needed to...I lov-"_

_He drew his sword and pulled his partner towards him until it pierced him through the heart._

_**I love you.**_

Deidara woke up, eyes wide but still laying down, not wanting to disturb his partner if he were sleeping or hard at work on a puppet. He slowly got out of bead, holding his head with one hand and letting his long hair fall around his face and shoulders. He felt like he was hungover. _What the hell? un._

Deidara looked around the room, expecting to find the redhead somewhere within, but he was gone. He shrugged, better that he wasn't around after whatever that was.

The main room's clock boomed with eight rings. It was morning and the Akatsuki were all moving about. Deidara grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his day. Once there he started to strip, pulling off his pants and wrapping the towel around his waist, right below his hipbones.

He brushed his teeth, then his hair, guiding it perfectly in front of his left eye. Deidara dropped his towel and was halfway into the bath when the door opened, and he turned around to see who came in.

"Uhm! Un!" he sputtered, on sight.

Sasori, said nothing, became beet red, and turned, closed the door and walked back down the hall.

Deidara sank into the bath, redfaced and embarrassed. _Like this isnt awkward enough. un...but his face... Could he-? No. Nope. Never. Un!_

Sasori walked down the hallway to the main corridor. He was embarrassed, bright eyed and bushy tailed. He felt his face, it was hot. From the main corridor he entered the small kitchen where Hidan and Kakuzu sat talking. Well...Hidan talking.

The redhead took a glass of water to try and cool himself down and chugged it quickly. Then trying to make his way back to his room as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Just a quick note and thank you to all those who followed me from the first chapter, I'm so surprised and impressed how many views I got in the first day! Make sure when you read, that you review as well :) Tell me what you love, what you hate, and what you want to read next! Thank you everyone and enjoy the story!**

* * *

***Lemon this Chapter* ****_Rated M -Is it real or a dream?-_**

* * *

Sasori shuffled down the hallway back to his room. He was hesitant to touch the doorknob, thinking what could be on the other side. Another naked Deidara? _Like that's what I need right now. _He knocked on the door...Nothing. He turned the handle and entered the room, relieved to see that the bomber was not in there at the moment. He let out a sigh and sat down at his work station, leaving the door open.

Deidara stepped out of the bath quickly and threw the towel around him. He was NOT risking someone walking in on him again and seeing him butt naked. The blonde sauntered to his room, gripping the edge of his towel tightly. He was nervous that Sasori would see him so exposed again...But he kind of liked the feeling of his Danna looking at his bare skin...so exposed and... _Nope! Un! That's enough!_

The door was wide open, which made Deidara raise an eyebrow. Sasori liked quiet, and peaceful surroundings; leaving the door open was unlike him. He peeked his head through the doorway, scouting the room. The puppet master was seemingly hard at work at his desk, head down and hands fumbling.

"Hey. Un. I'm coming in...and I'm _kinda_ in a towel...Sodontlook. Un!" He rushed the last bit.

Sasori jumped a little in his chair, startled by other's sudden appearance. "O-okay."

Deidara went to his side of the room, threw off his towel and slid some boxers on. He laid down on his bed, watching his team mate do...whatever he was doing. It looked like he was...no... _Oh my... _The blonde's face turned a little red at what he was seeing. He thought, maybe, just maybe he had seen a little more than he was supposed to. Maybe it was just a part of a puppet... He was just seeing things...

Dei quickly readjusted himself in bed, facing the opposite wall, trying to take in what he had just seen. Or thought he saw. In that time he drifted back to sleep.

_"Danna? un?" Deidara asked innocently._

_"What?"_

_They were laying together on Dei's twin size bed. The two were so close... He fidgeted on his bed, staring into his partner's eyes. He kissed Sasori on the lips shyly, then crawling on top of him._

_"I want this. Un..." He kissed the redhead again. "I want you. Un..." Sasori understood. He felt the connection...They both did. Their lips crashed together, in a passionate make out. Sasori's hands slid up Dei's sides, pulling off the shirt and mesh; breaking the kiss as he went. The shirt was discarded, along with his own. Between breaths he managed a reply of, "I want you too..."_

_Deidara slid down on his knees in front of his master, his blushed face was level with Sasori's abdomen. He kissed the place where hem and skin met, making the tent in their pants both rise in anticipation. Sasori helped him pull the pants off, and shove them off the bed with the other clothing. The puppet master's length stood proud in the air in front of Dei's face. He licked his lips and engulfed Sasori's member suddenly. Sasori gasped, and groaned as the blonde bobbed his head on his cock. He savored the sweet taste of the precum in his mouth; wanting more, he deepthroated the member completely. He looked up at his partner with lustful, wanting, and loving eyes. Sasori had enough, and flipped the blonde onto his back, ripping off the clothing left._

_"Suck." He commanded, holding fingers to the blonde's mouth. He did so, and soaked them in his warm saliva adequately. The redhead spread Dei's legs, and slowly entered one finger into his uke's tight entrance._

_Deidara wailed, feeling pleasure and a tinge of pain. The finger slid in and out of him until it did so with ease, then another was added. The blonde was bucking his hips into the air, moaning and arching his back. Sasori thought it might he the hottest thing he had ever seen. He kissed Deidara on the lips hard, removing the fingers and replacing it with the head of his member. Pain rippled through his body as Sasori started to slide in completely. He wanted it so bad though, he liked the hurt. It was a good hurt._

_He whined a little bit. Sasori took that as an okay sign. He thrust in hard. A moan escaped from both of them. "You're so tight...its so.." the redhead gasped. Pulling out and pushing in again. And again... Moans erupted from them both. More so the harder and faster Sasori pumped his cock in and out of Deidara. He grabbed the blondes member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He began hitting Dei's prostate every time he thrust._

_"Danna...un!" Deidara gasped between moans. He whimpered, looking up at his master with those icy blue orbs. It was enough to send Sasori over the edge. He was making love to Dei as hard as he could, thrusting at amazing speeds, and still pumping his lover's member as well. Deidara was in total ecstasy. "I'm going to...unn..." He warned his master. The tight entrance Sasori penetrated tightened around his member suddenly squeezing it and forcing all of his cum to spill out into Deidara. They had cum together, and sticky white semen covered both of their chests._

_Sasori didn't pull out, but layed his head on Dei's shoulder, looking at his red stained face._

_"I love you br-ITS TIME FOR DINNER. WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

_"I love you too, wait-what? un?"_

_"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"_

Hidan was screaming in Deidara's ear. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The blonde mumbled and curled back up, opening an eye.

"HEY DICKHEAD, SERIOUSLY. Konan came back. She made dinner. Get the fuck up." He pushed Deidara out of bed and left the room, pissed off and grumbling curse words like always.

Dei shook his head..._That was...a dream? _His boxers were soaked at the front. "For fuck's sake. Un." He threw on some real clothes and decided to attend dinner. As he walked down the hallway it dawned on him that this made it clear. He had feelings for Sasori. He _wanted_ his master. The only problem was..._Does he want me? Un..._

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Little bit of a cliffie for the next chapter. I think we all know how it's going to end for the lovely couple. But maybe I'll throw a curve ball in there._**

**_Oh my... been awhile since I wrote a lemon. Gomen! :x_**

**_Sorry its a little short, but I feel like the lemon makes up for it.. Oh well. Rate and Review :D I love you all and thanks again! Tell me what you love, what you hate, and what you want to read next!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed your lemon! It won't be the only one! Also, I'm thinking of swinging this a different way than "and they lived happily ever after." It gets a little repetitive. Make sure you R&R! :D Tell me what you love, hate and what you want to read next! Enjoy the story!**

**Only about 2 chapters left on this story and I'll be starting another pairing with a few oneshots in there.**

**_Warning: Mini Lemon._** :P

* * *

The Akatsuki's sit down dinners were always awkward. Everyone sat opposite of their partners at the long table, with the exception of Pain who ate in his... "office," and Konan who sat at the end of the table.

Deidara barely touched his food, only poking it with his chopsticks, trying not to make eye contact with Sasori if he looked up.

"Dei sweetie, whats wrong? You've barely eaten and you're unusually quiet." Konan asked with a tilted head.

"It's nice. Stay that way." Kakuzu growled. Itachi nodded in agreement.

The blonde looked up to acknowledge the only woman and shrugged. "I guess I'm just tired. Un." He blushed a little as he saw his partner eying him suspiciously. "I've had a hard time sleeping. Un."

Dinner finished and all the members but Deidara and Sasori retreated to other parts of the compound. They were stuck with cleanup duty for the night, so they hurriedly cleaned the large table and washed the dishes.

The two walked back to their room silently. Sasori looked over at his partner, noticing how his long hair hung; it seemed as if he had is head down. "What's wrong?" the redhead asked, still looking at Dei. He replied, a little startled, "N-nothing. Un."

_Well that went nowhere._ Sasori opened the door, letting the blonde enter in front of him. They sat on their opposite beds, Deidara barely looking at his partner.

"Danna. Un?" the blonde asked shyly, seeming to get redder in the face. Sasori nodded in acknowledgment to proceed. _This is awkward..Un..._ "I know you're a puppet but do you...actually..._feel_?"

The redhead now blushed a little and replied, "I'm not supposed to." He cut it short, now trying to avoid any conversation.

"So you do...un...but shouldn't?"

"I never said that, brat." Sasori spat, getting up from his bed and going to his work table.

He heard Deidara sigh, then shuffle into another position, probably laying down. It was true, he isn't _supposed _to feel. But he does. He was a puppet but still had human functionality. Sasori cursed Kami mentally, and held his head in his hands, leaning on the desk.

"Danna. Un?" a soft voice asked from across the room.

"What. Now." he asked irritated.

"I saw you earlier...un."

Sasori's head jerked up. "Saw _what_?" His cheeks heated up.

Deidara giggled a little, "Nevermind, un. Probably not." Shuffled again, switching onto his side facing away from the puppet. He was fumbling with a piece of clay in his hands shaping it into different things.

The puppet's blush deepend, "I said, saw _what_, brat?"

"Good night Danna! Un!"

"You-" he huffed, giving up. He returned his head to his hands. _He did see! It was just that...seeing him naked was too much... It was driving me crazy._

That night, Sasori tried to sleep again. He said he wouldn't, but he desperately needed to relax and clear his mind...

_The partners walked down the town's small market street. Deidara pointed at the dango shop and smiled. "Please Danna? Un?"_

"_I guess."_

"_Do you feel this? Un?" Deidara asked seductively as he licked Sasori's neck. The puppet gasped a little, and grabbed the sides of Dei's shirt. He continued to lick and bite Sasori's hard flesh, earning small whimpers._

Slight whimpers sounded from across the room. Deidara peeked his head over his own shoulder at a sleeping Sasori. It was rare for him to sleep... He had been doing it a lot lately though. The blonde smiled and watched his partner, parted lips and blushed cheeks that you could see even in the night. So badly Dei wanted to lay with him, cuddle and kiss him. He wanted his Danna. Alas there was no interest via the redhead.

Or so he thought.

Sasori mumbled in his sleep. Deidara continued smiling and watching his lovely partner, sinking his head farther into the pillow to drift to sleep with a vision of him.

"Dei-" the puppet whimpered.

The bomber raised his head, eyes wide. _Did I just hear that? Un. I'm probably just tired..._

The sound crept from Sasori's lips again, a little louder and he seemed to be breathing heavily. And another, accompanied by a slight moan. Deidara laid his head back down, cheeks blushed, and closed his eyes. _I think Danna wants me too...Un!_

_Sasori kissed Deidara's neck from behind. The puppet had him bent over, and was thrusting into him._

"_Danna...un." The blonde moaned in pure pleasure. "I'm. Un. So close..." he gasped out between thrusts. Sasori began stroking Dei's hard cock in time with the thrusts. They both were grunting lightly, and moaning. A few more pulses and they both came hard._

_They laid in bed together, the blonde cuddling up against Sasori's chest. "I love you, danna. Un..." _

_"I..I love you too Dei."_

Sasori groggily woke up, his heart was burning and thumping loudly in his chest. His brow was hot and sticky, he wiped it with his forearm and sat up in bed. Deidara turned at the noise of the springs, and smiled cheerfully.

"Morning Danna. Un." There was something more cheerful about him. The sun's rays beamed through the window and onto Dei's face and hair making it shine brightly in the morning light. He felt like he was seeing Deidara for the first time. Maybe he was really _seeing_ him then. The dreams had become too real, and Sasori decided to accept what he was...feeling. He was a puppet, not supposed to feel. But he did.

"You're right by the way." The redhead said, smiling.

The blonde cocked his head to the side, obviously confused. _I didn't understand it before...Why I was worried about you... Why you have been getting embarrassed... Its because I love you Dei and you love me too..._

"I have feelings for- I mean... I do feel.." Deidara smiled again at his partner, "I knew you did, un."

The chemistry between them completely shifted. They knew how each other felt without really saying it now. The realization was there. The day carried on normally. The two went into town to get groceries at about lunch time. They were still smiling and enjoying each others' presence. While out, there was a moment in the market that seemed just like his dream. Deidara pointed things out, smiling and looking at Sasori with a sparkle in his eye.

Sasori reached for Dei's hand, and pulled him into a loving embrace. The blonde returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his partner. Another moment passed, they just stared into each others' eyes, and it clicked. The puppet planted his lips upon Deidara's. The kiss deepened, then further. The two were red faced after realizing they were still in public. Good thing that the town was under a genjustsu.

They held hands while returning back to the Akatsuki base with the groceries and items Konan requested. Once back and in their room, they pushed their beds together and joined their separated room as one.

Now as they had in their dreams, the two cuddled on their large bed. Deidara straddled Sasori's hips, kissing him deeply. He leaned back from the kiss, and smiled. "I do love you Danna..un"

"I love you too brat." Sasori smiled, and returned to kissing his partner. He felt the burning in his heart still, the loud thumping. He was feeling love.

In the moment, the two hadn't thought about the consequences of this. Nagato saw all. He would know eventually...And it wouldn't go over well.

* * *

**Okay! That's this chapter!**

**Not very great, but I've had some writers block. I have the outline of the story just not the actual full thing written out. R&R ! If I dont get replies, I wont really know how to do the next chapter. So let me know how you feel with the story as a whole!**


End file.
